A Failure at Everything
by Medea Ariadne DeMarchi
Summary: Bella has failed to forget Edward, but she thinks she's starting to fall for Jacob, will she forget Edward and start a life with Jacob? Read to find out! Story takes place during New Moon, I apologize for the bad summary. One-shot.


**AN: Hey guys! This is a one shot from New Moon, sort of. Anyway Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer no Copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

0~O~0

_**A Failure at Everything**_

0~O~0

_I had failed. I had failed to forget him, still he hunted my thoughts, my memories not matter how much time passed, how much I tried, he was always in my thoughts._

_"Damn him_,_" I said._

_"_Damn him_?" asked Jake, his face hurt._

_"Oh! Sorry Jake. I didn't mean you."_

_"Oh, well then _who_?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it. Hey, when did you get here?"_

_"Just now, if you don't want me to stay, I'll go." He turned around and started to walk away._

_"Wait! Jake don't go." He stopped and turned around to face me._

_"Then tell me who."_

_"You're not going to give up are you?"_

_"No."_

_"Ok if you want to know," I said sighing "I was talking about Edward." A soft growl built up in his chest and escaped through clenched teeth._

_"Why is it always him?" he asked shouting, his face full of anger, hands trembling._

_"It's not always him! So don't say that!"_

_"Yes it is. So don't deny it."_

_"Ugh! Jake you know you're impossible!" I yelled back my control finally broken._

_"Why is it that you can't get over him? He left you remember!" I felt as if I'd been kicked in the stomach._

_"You don't have to remind me Jake. I remember perfectly," my voice came out a whisper. I could feel my sight fogging up with tears, then slide down my cheeks._

_"Bella are you ok?" I didn't answer. He took me in his arms, and hugged me tightly, rocking me back and forth. "Bella don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it… it's just that it hurts me to see that after all that he's done to you, you still think about him."_

_"I can't help it Jake," I said chocking though my tears "I mean every time I close my eyes I _see_ him, like a broken dream laughing at me, it hurts so much… I wish I could live without the pain I feel, without breaking every time I see things the remind me of _him_."_

_"You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"You said '_damn him'_."_

_"I-I did, didn't I?"_

_"Yes, you did," He said chuckling softly. "I'm proud of you."_

_"Thanks," I said smiling at him for no reason._

_"Bella," he whispered my name. "I-I love you, you know that don't you?"_

_"Yes." I gulped slightly._

_I looked into his eyes, transfixed by the love in his eyes, he smiled. Then he bent down slowly, put my chin in his warm hand, lifted my head up, and pressed his lips on mine. Shock filled me but I couldn't move. I found myself kissing him back, softly at first but, then growing with passion. Just like him. I took my hands from under his arms, then trembling put my hands at the back of his neck, my fingers wrapped around his short hair, I began to tighten my grip as the kiss still increased with passion. I found myself kissing him greedily, all the while gasping for air. He was sweet, gentle, but wild, and warm. I had never experience a kiss like this. It was all new to me. Edward had never kissed me like this. He had always been gentle, even when I didn't want him to. I began to feel whole, _new_._

_Then I heard it._

_A soft musical growl. So full of pain and anger that it shocked me. It can't be. I thought, breaking away from Jacob. Turning around so fast I almost fell. Then suddenly Edward stepped out form the trees growling, his face pained but furious somehow, yet more beautiful than I remembered it to be. He was graceful as always, when he walked out of the trees. I turned around to look at Jacob his hands were trembling, from anger or disgust? I didn't know. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Edward, his eyes full of anger. I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly it hit me. They were going to fight for _me_._

_"Jake! No!"_

_I was too late. Jake turned into a werewolf in the blink of an eye, and lunged at Edward, Edward stepped aside just as fast as Jake moved._

_"No! Stop please!"_

_Jake bit at Edwards arm, but missed. Edward lunged at Jake's back, but Jake threw him off. I heard a roar of pain, but I wasn't fast enough to see who. It was so painful that I began to feel it._

_"No!"_

Then I woke up in cold sweat. Gasping for air, I felt the hole in my chest move dangerously, like I was going to break apart any second. I prepared myself for what was to come, but it didn't. I waited several minutes but still nothing. When I was sure that I wasn't going to break apart I collapsed onto my bed. I was still sweating from the dream. _What did it mean?_ I wondered. _Was it something that was going to happen?_ _I hoped not_. I sighed. I _might as well get up or try to go back to sleep_. I decided to think of the things I would do if I got up. Suddenly I felt tired again. _Too much work to do right now_, especially if I wasn't well rested. I fell asleep thinking about my work for the morning.

* * *

**AN: Thanks For Reading! Please Review, I'd love to hear your thoughts good or bad! :D**

**~Med.**


End file.
